Why Must You?
by CBLM'skid
Summary: Baekhyun seorang ketua OSIS yang harus mengurus kenakalan sang berandal , Chanyeol . Xiumin , guru baru yang dipermainkan Luhan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Chanbaek , Lumin
1. Chapter 1

Why Must You?

Cast: - Byun BaekHyun

\- Park ChanYeol

\- Kim MinSeok

\- Xi LuHan

Other Cast : - Wu Yi Fan

\- Kim JongDae

Genre : Romance , School Life , Friendship

Rating : T-M

Author POV

"Aishh ... kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" Gerutu seorang namja mungil berwajah cantik itu sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal

BRAKKK

Pintu tak berdosa/? Itu seketika terbuka dengan tidak elitnya saat 3 orang namja memasuki ruangan yang ditempati namja mungil itu selaku ... ketua osis di sekolah ini.

"Yak! Hyung , kau tidak seharusnya menendang pintu ini kan?" Marah seorang namja berkulit tan dengan name-tag 'Kim JonGin' pada seragamnya sesaat dia sadar bahwa temannya yang bermata panda itu malah menendang untuk membuka pintu -_-

"Habis kita kan sudah terlambat" jawab Huang Zi Tao -namja bermata panda- itu dengan polos

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini" lanjut kai kesal

"Sudahlah kai , lagipula pintu itu tidak rusak" Do KyungSoo , namja bermata bulat menegahi perkelahian kecil mereka dengan sabar sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sang ketua osis menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ka-kalian!" Teriak Byun Baekhyun -namja mungil- selaku ketua osis

"Huwahh ... baekki , maafkan kami karna terlambat" kyungsoo yang pertama kali menyadari baekhyun langsung menghampiri namja manis itu lalu memeluk tubuh kecil baekhyun erat

"Ya~! Kyungie , jangan memeluknya seerat itu" lalu datang kai yang langsung melepaskan pelukan erat namjachingunya

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Tanya baekhyun yang sudah hampir menangis , memang namja mungil selaku ketua osis itu masih kekanak-kanakan dan sensitiv dan mungkin kalian heran kenapa dia bisa jadi ketua osis karna author juga bingung /ditampol/

"Aigoo , hyung jangan menangis" tao langsung mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun sehingga baekhyun mendorong tao

"Appo , panda" lirihnya dengan hidung yang merah , imutnya

"Wae wae? Apa yang terjadi sebelum kita datang?" Tanya kai to the point

"Hiks ... kepsek mendatangi ruangan hiks kita" jawab baekhyun sesegukan

"MWO?!"

Other Pov

Seorang namja berpipi chubby tengah berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang tepatnya ruangan guru , apakah kalian heran kenapa dia bisa masuk keruanga itu? Okay , akan author jelaskan jadi namja cubby bernama lengkap Kim MinSeok itu adalah seorang guru ... yap meski umurnya sama dengan para murid-muridnya namun kepintarannya jangan diragukan itulah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi guru musik di sekolah ini.

"Oke , minseok-ssi ... anda akan memulai mengajar dikelas XI A" ujar kepsek

"Gomawo , sajangnim" setelah berterima kasih minseok atau yang bisa kita panggil xiumin ini bergegas menuju kelas pertamanya , dipikirannya ia sudah membayangkan betapa serunya menjadi seorang guru yang selama ini ia cita-citakan.

Setelah memasukin kelas tersebut xiumin langsung mengambil tempat didepan para muridnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo , Kim MinSeok inmida mulau hari ini saya akan menjadi guru musik kalian" ujar xiumin masih dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya sampai seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?" Tanya xiumin

"Anu ... songsaenim tidak terlihat tua"

"Eumm ... sebenarnya aku seumuran dengan kalian tapi ya aku bisa menjadi guru disini" jelas xiumin yang langsung banyak memberikan murindnya perhatian

"Eum ... siapa namamu?" Tanya xiumin kepada muridnya yang bertanya tadi

"Oh SeHun songsaenim" jawab namja putih itu

" bisa aku tau apakah meja belakangmu selalu kosong?" Pertanyaan xiumin sontak membuat seluruh murid langsung menengok kemeja belakang sehun yang kebetulan paling belakang itu

"Ohh .. dia? Ini sering terjadi saem , mungkin beberapa menit lagi orang itu akan datang" jawab sehun datar

"Baiklah , bisa kita mulai?"

BaekHyun POV

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku melihat ketiga rekan osis-ku menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Kau serius kepsek berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya kyungsoo entah untuk keberapa kalinya

"Ne" jawabku malas

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tambah kai yang masih terlihat santai daripada kekasihnya

"Molla, yang terpenting aku harus menemui park chanyeol sepulang sekolah" lirihku

Ya, bagaimana pun juga masalah ini karna berandalan itu karna dia nama sekolah jadi tercoreng dan kenapa juga harus aku yang disalahkan?

WMY

Baekhyun Pov

"Lama"

Aku membulatkan mata sipitku ketika saat membuka pintu terpampang wajah bodoh park chanyeol.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya bingung

"Kalau kubilang lama ya lama , kau lupa malam ini kita akan kencan?" Jawabnya datar

Sial! Aku gagal meloloskan diri dari jerapah bodoh ini , ottokhae?

"Tunggu! Aku harus menelpon seseorang dulu"

BRAK

Langsung saja aku memasuki rumahku kembali hanya untuk menelpon meninggalkan si bodoh itu dimalam yang dingin ini.

Chanyeol Pov

BRAK

Apa-apaan itu? Masuk kerumah lagi hanya untuk menelpon seseorang? Benar-benar aneh tapi aku suka (labil/?)

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu" ucapnya setelah keluar dari rumahnya

"Kajja!" Aku menarik tangan mungilnya

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya baekhyun

"Kudengar di sungai han akan diadakan pesta kembang api" jawabku dan kita pun langsung menaiki motorku menuju sungai han

Xiumin Pov

"Aishh ... aku kehabisan bakpao lagi" gumamku sedih pasalnya biasanya malam ini di supermarket langgananku akan tersedia bakpao kesukaanku tapi mungkin ini hari sialku karna kehabisan jadilah aku hanya membeli sekotak susu coklat , beberapa mie instan , roti tawar , dan selai kacang untuk beberapa hari kedepan karna yahh ... aku tinggal sndirian di apertemen.

"Hahh~ aku harus bisa menerima Ini" batinku

Deg!

Aigoo~! Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya jalan aku harus memilih gang kecil ini? Dengan menunduk aku berusaha melewati gang yang terdapat 2 namja berbadan besar yang daritadi melihatku terus.

Sret

Aku berhenti berjalan sesaat sebuah kaki yang kuyakini milik salah satu namja itu menghadang jalanku.

"Pe-permisi , saya i-ingin lewat" kataku gemetaran

"Santai sajalah manis , malam ini sangat dingin bagaimana kalau kau menemani kita berdua?" Kedua namja itu langsung tertawa lalu salah satunya menarik tanganku agar tidak menunduk.

"Kau manis juga" puji namja itu seraya mengelus pipiku

Yatuhan , aku tidak mau mati dulu!

"Le-lepas" rontaku

"Wow ... kau ingin main kasar juga? Baiklah kami layani" aku menutup mataku rapat saat salah satu dari mereka mendorong tubuhku ketembok gang lalu menarik jaketku paksa hingga robek.

"Hiks" isakan itu pun keluar

"Hey!" Kedua namja itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka san langsung mengarahkan mata mereka ke sumber suara begitu pun aku yang mulai membuka mataku yang berair.

"Lepaskan dia" kata namja itu datar , wajahnya tak terlihat karna terhalang oleh lampu

"Cihh .. kau mau berlagak sebagai pahlawan begitu?" Saut namja didepanku ini

"Kuperingatkan jika kalian tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lebih baik kalian pergi" lanjut namja itu

"Sombong sekali kau , kita lihat saja" kedua namja itu langaung menghampiri namja misteriua itu sedangkan aku? Diam dan menutup tubuhku yang hampir terlihat.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Dan tiga tonjokan itu berhasil membuat dua namja tadi tumbang dan segera melarikan diri , namja itu menghampiriku yang terduduk ditembok gang sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak apa?

Suara ini?

Saem?"

Aku mendongak untuk melihat

"Lu-luhan?" Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalaku.

"Gwecha-" ucapannya terlambat karna aku segera menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa takut.

"Saem?" Panggilnya

"Hiks ... aku takut" lirihku

"Aku disini~" ujar luhan dan itu membuatku sedikit tenang dengan apa yang barusan kualami , kulonggarkan pelukanku dan menatapnya dalam.

Luhan Pov

Untung aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkannya , tadi saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar mataku melihat seorang yang posturnya sangat kukenal dan diam-diam aku mengikutinya sampai tanganku terasa gatal untuk memukul dua namja itu.

"Hiks ... kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanyanya lirih , aku tersenyum

"Kukira seharusnya aku menerima ucapan terima kasih" sindirku dan dia langsung meninju pelan dadaku

"Aish ... gomawo" dia menghapus sisa air matanya kasar

Sret

"Eh?!" Aku hanya tersenyum ketika xiumin menatapku penuh tanya saat aku melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya ketubuh lebih kecilnya.

"Tidak usah" katanya dingin berusaha melepas jaketku

"Ya! Pakailah , kau bisa kedinginan" bentakku dan ia hanya menunduk memakai jaketku lagi

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanyaku akhirnya setelah kami terdiam beberapa detik

"Dekat sini dan aku hanya tinggal disebuah apertement" xiumin mengambil belanjaannya lalu berdiri

"Baguslah , kajja~ aku akan mengantarmu" aku ikut berdiri dan menarik tangannya

"Apa maksudmu , aku bisa sendiri" tolaknya

"Kau mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang?" Dan dia hanya terdiam

Baekhyun Pov

Aishh .. ini sungguh membosankan menunggu disungai han hanya untuk kembang api yang tidak muncul-muncul? Ditambah dengan park bodoh itu yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bertanya kepada orang yang lewat kapan kembang apinya muncul.

"Sudahlah , mungkin belum waktunya" kataku seraya menarik jaketnya kebawah agar ia duduk kembali

"Tapi kita sudah 1 jam disini" katanya terlihat kesal

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan terdiam memikirkan bagaimana kris hyung saat mengetahui bukan aku yang menjemputnya?

"Baek , kenapa diam saja?" Tanya si bodoh itu , tentu saja karna aku bosan

"Aku lapar" kataku bohong

"Disana ada kedai ramen , kita makan saja dulu sambil menunggu kembang api" ujarnya yang langsung menarik tanganku menuju kedai itu dan aku hanya pasrah

"Kau mau pesan ramen apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"Ramen pedas" jawabku singkat

"Kau suka makan yang pedas ya?" Tanyanya spontan , aku hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaannya

"Ini pesanan kalian , apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya ajhuma penjual ramen itu

"Ne ajhuma , bukankah kekasihku ini terlihat manis?" Tanya chanyeol heboh , membuatku malu saja

"Maja , dan dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan" tambah ajhuma itu membuatku tersenyum malu

"Gomawo" kataku singkat

Dan akhirnya kami bisa menikmati ramen kami yang tadi sempat terlupakan/?.

"Aishh ... kau makan seperti bocah saja" ucapan chanyeol membuatku menoleh kearahnya

"Eh? Mwo?" Tanyaku

Srett

Aku terdiam saat chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirku yang belepotan dengan jempolnya dan lebih kagetnya lagi saat ia menjilat jempolnya.

DEG!

Aigo~! Aku yakin pasti sekarang pipiku memerah.

"Wahh ... ternyata benar-benae pedas ya" ucapnya bodoh

"Te-tentu saja" balasku gugup

Setelah kami selesai dan membayar chanyeol langsung membawaku ke kerumunan didekat sungai han.

"Apa kembang apinya masih lama?" Tanyaku lirih karna sebenarnya cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan aku benci dingin.

"Aishh ... kau kedinginan?" Tanya chanyeol dan aku hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menyatukan kedua tangannku.

"Eh? Tidak usah" larangku ketika kulihat chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan ketubuh mungil ku

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kedinginan" bentaknya dan aku hanya menurut saja

"Aishh ... lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk" ajak chanyeol langsung mengenggam tanganku dan menariknya kearah ujung sungai han dan duduk disana

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya chanyeol lembut

"Se-sedikit" bohongku karna sebenarnya entah mengapa aku kedinginan sekali

"Pakai ini" chanyeol melepas syalnya lalu memakaikannya kepadaku , sekarang ia hanya memakai baju lengan panjang , bukankah sangat dingin?

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu chan?" Tanyaku dengan tatapab sayu

"Bodoh , kesehatanmu lebih penting" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu kurasakan keningku terasa hangat , park chanyeol mencium keningku? Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas gara-gara sikapnya

"Pencopet~!" Teriakan itu membuatku dan chanyeol menoleh kearah seorang namja yang tengah dikejar-kejar beberapa orang , sepertinya dia pencopetnya

"Tolong! Tas ku dicopet" dan suara seorang ajhuma

"Aish ... orang itu benar-benar" chanyeol berdiri dan mungkin berniat mengejar copet itu namun aku segera menarik lengannya agar melihatku

"Park chanyeol , mau apa kau?" Tanyaku

"Ajhuma itu dicopet baek dan aku tidak mungkin diam saja" jawab chanyeol mengebu-ngebu

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak berkelahi dan kau mau mengingkarinya?" Lirihku , chanyeol menatapku lama lalu menangkup kedua pipiku

"Dengar byun baekhyun , aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak berkelahi dengan siswa lainnya tapi ini berbeda , ini demi kebaikan baek! Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku padamu karna aku tidak mau kehilanganmu , oke?" Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan chanyeol . Oke, kata itu terdengar sangat manis dan tidak heran aku langsung mengangguk

"Aku akan segera kembali" ucap chanyeol tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar copet yang entah sudah kemana

"Kau harus kembali bodoh" gumamku

Author Pov

"Oke kita sudah sampai , ini apertement mu?" Tanya luhan saat dia dan xiumin sampai disebuah apertement

"Ne , terima kasih sudah mengantarku" lirih xiumin

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Tanya luhan berbarengan dengan tangan xiumin yang sudah membuka knop pintu apertement

"Eh?"

Xiumin terdiam mendegar pertanyaan luhan dan melihat ekspresi xiumin yang kaget itu tawa luhan langsung pecah

"Aku hanye bercanda , hyung" xiumin memejamkan matanya saat tangan luhan mengacak surai caramelnya

"Hyung?!" Xiumin menatap luhan penuh tanya

"Wae? Ini sedang tidak dilingkungan sekolah kan? Jadi aku berhak memanggil namamu semauku" ujar luhan sedangkan xiumin hanya menatapnya malas

"Cepatlah pulang dan besok aku tidak mau melihat bangkumu kosong" peringat xiumin layaknya guru

"Arraseo hyung"

Other Side

"Ha-hai hyung" kai melambaikan tangannya kaku didepan seorang namja pirang yang tinggi

"Kenapa kalian? Dimana baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan kepada sosok didepannya ini

"Emm ... begini kris hyung , baekhyun ada urusan keluarga jadi dia tidak sempat menjemputmu" jelas kai yang pastinya itu sebuah rekayasa

"Kenapa dia tidak menelponku dulu?" Tanya kris bingung , sungguh keinginannya hanya pulang ke korea dan orang pertama yang menyambutnya adalah kekasih mungilnya itu tapi sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain.

"Baiklah , mungkin sekarang dia sudah pulang jadi kita kerumahnya saja dulu"

"ANDWE!" Teriak kai dan kyungsoo bersamaan

"Mwo?!"

"Maksud kami , lebih baik kau pulang dulu hyung dan beristirahat lalu besoknya kau kerumah baekhyun" jelas kai tersenyum paksa

"Kalian aneh tapi ada benarnya juga , aku akan menemuinya besok" lirih kris akhirnya

Kai dan kyungsoo menghela nafas bersamaan lalu mereka mengatar kris pulang.

TBC

Annyeong! ini FF pertamaku di FFN , sebelumnya aku pernah ngepost FF ini di FB dengan nama author Lee Kae Rin tapi nama asli aku ya ara yunita.

so, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Why Must You? Chap 2

Cast: - Byun BaekHyun

\- Park ChanYeol

\- Kim MinSeok

\- Xi LuHan

Other Cast : - Wu Yi Fan

\- Kim JongDae

Genre : Romance , School Life , Friendship

Rating : T-M

Author Pov

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sesampainya didepan rumahnya diantar chanyeol , namja mungil itu turun dari motor chanyeol dan langsung menatap namja jangkung itu tajam sedangkan yang ditatap masih menaiki motornya.

"Inilah akibatnya" bentak baekhyun

"Ini sudah biasa , baek" ucap chanyeol disertai senyum bodohnya

"Kau semakin terlihat bodoh dengan luka diwajahmu"

Luka? Biar author jelaskan jadi saat chanyeol sudah berhasil mengambil dompet yang pencopet itu ambil chanyeol dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah dari pencopet itu disudut bibirnya dan jadilah baekhyun memarahinya.

"Hey , tapi bukankah seharusnya kau bangga mempunyai seorang namjachingu yang baik sepertiku?" Pede chanyeol , baekhyun hanya menatapnya malas.

"Tapi tonjokannya itu benar-benar kuat , sudut bibirku masih sakit" nyerin chanyeol , tangannya mengusap sudut bibirnya pelan

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sebentar dan entah setan darimana merasuki tubuhnya sehingga dengan berani ia mendekati chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya sehingga namja jangkung itu setara dengannya dan yang paling akhir adalah baekhyun mengecup sudut bibir chanyeol ... hanya mengecupnya tapi itu cukup lama.

Chanyeol? Namja itu hanya membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut baekhyun mengecup sudut bibirnya , hanya mengecup tapi itu cukup untuk membuat jantung seorang park chanyeol berdetak lebih kencang.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan langsung menunduk , mungkin ia baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Mu-mungkin besok kau sudah bisa lebih baik , gomawo untuk hari ini" ucapnya pelan lalu berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya tampa menatap chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkan hatimu , byunbaek" gumam chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun Pov

Aku berlari kecil menuju kamarku .

"Baekhyunnie , kau sudah makan nak?" Tanya eommaku saat aku melewati dapur

"Sudah eomma" jawabku cepat dan segera berlari kekamarku meninggalkan eomma dan appaku yang mungkin kebingungan.

Brakkk

Aku menutup pintu kamarku kencang dan segera merebahkan tubuhku dikasur menginggat apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Aishh ... mengapa aku melakukan itu?" Gumamku

"Pasti dia mengira aku menyukainya" tebakku dan entah mengapa aku meraskan pipiku memanas

"Sadarlah byunbaek! Ingat kris hyung" aku memukul-mukul kedua pipiku

Drtttt Drttt

Kuambil handphoneku yang terdapat di saku celanaku , kris hyung? Segera kuangkat panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung?" Sapaku berusaha terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Baby , kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?" Jawab kris hyung to the point

"Aa... itu hyung , aku banyak sekali pr dan besok harus dikumpulkan jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu" jelasku yang tentunya bohong

"Jinjja? Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku kan?"

Deg

Pertanyaan itu tepat sekali , rasanya seperti ada yang memukul dadaku.

"A-anio , menurut hyung aku berbohong?" Rajukku dan kudengar ia tertawa dari sebrang sana.

"Tentu saja tidak baby , tapi saat kai dan kyungsoo menjemputku mereka bilang kau sedang ada urusan keluarga sehingga tidak bisa menjemputku"

Pasangan bodoh itu!

"Haha ... i-itu benar hyung maksudku setelah urusanku dengan keluarga aku masih harus mengerjakan banyak pr" aku buru-buru meralat perkataanku tadi

"Arraseo , aku percaya padamu ... ngomong-ngomong aku meeindukanmu" aku hanya bisa tertawa mendegar suara kris hyung yang semanja ini

"Aku juga hyung , sangat" kataku

"Aku akan mulai masuk sekolah besok jadi bersiaplah"

"Be-benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu hyung" balasku , sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar panik

"Ne, ini sudah malam baby kau harus tidur" ucap kris hyung

"Ne hyung , kau juga"

"Hm, saranghae"

"Nado hyung"

Author Pov

Keesokan harinya di koridor-koridor sekolah yang selalu ramai , hari ini bertambah ramai karna sunbae mereka yakni kris sudah pulang dari pertukaran pelajarnya , kris memang namja populer yang diidolakan yeoja maupun namja.

"Arghh ... kris oppa"

"Oppa , kau semakin tampan saja"

"Oppa aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku" -_-

Itulah berbagai jeritan-jeritan siswi tentang kris sedangkan disudut koridor ada 3 namja khususnya seorang namja dari 3 itu yang menatap sang idola dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya dia itu siapa sih?" Tanya chanyeol bingung kepada luhan dan minho.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya minho dan chanyeol menggeleng

"Ck , dia itu sunbae kita bodoh! Murid yang pintar juga disayangi semua guru" jelas luhan sambil memainkan handphonenya

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya disekolah" tambahnya

"Itu karna kau jarang masuk kelas" ledek minho

"Dia juga kapten basket sekolah kita , tidak heran banyak yang mengidolakannya" ujar luhan

"Cihh ... sepertinya orang seperti itu sombong" cibir chanyeol

"Kau itu selalu menilai orang dari tampangnya" timpal minho seraya menjitak kepala chanyeol

"Dan kudengar-dengar ... " luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya , mata rusanya menatap chanyeol datar

"Mwo?"

"Dia itu tunangannya byu-"

Kringgg!

Dan bel pun berbunyi sebelum luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tunangannya siapa?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"Sudahlah nanti saja , aku mau masuk kelas" luhan memasukan handphonenya lalu berniat masuk kekelas

"Ya! Kau tidak ingin ikut membolos? Tumben sekali" gumam minho

"Annio , aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk masuk kelas"

Xiumin Pov

Bel sudah berdering tapi hanya satu bangku yang kosong , dimana lagi selain dibelakang oh sehun. Apa dia mwmboloa lagi? Aku menghela nafasku berat.

"Baiklah , kita akan me-"

Kriett

"Maaf saem , saya terlambat"

Aku hanya balas tersenyum saat luhan tersenyum kearahku , meskipun sedikit terlambat tapi setidaknya ia sudah menepati janjinya untuk tidak membolos dan aku suka itu.

"Gwechanha, kau bisa duduk" suruhku

"Baiklah , karna sekarang tanggal 9 .. absen no 9 yang harus membaca"

Author Pov

Xiumin membereskan bukunya sesudah bel berdering untuk pergantian pelajaran , namja chubby itu agak kesusahan membawa buku-bukunya karna ia juga harus membawa gitar yang mana pelajaran musik kali ini mengenai gitar.

Tep

"Eh?!"

"Kau terlihat kesusahan saem , biar saya bantu"

Xiumin tersenyum senang karna salah satu muridnya mau membantu untuk membawa gitar tersebut , mata sipitnya membaca nametag murid itu 'kim jongdae'.

"Gomawo , jongdae-ah" ucap xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saya chen saja , saem"

"Arraseo , chen"

"Kajja"

Xiumin dan chen berjalan keluar bersamaan , sedangkan seorang namja menatap pemandangan itu tidak suka.

"Apa kau seusiku saem?" Tanya chen saat mereka dalam perjalan menuju gudang.

"Ne" jawab xiumin

"Wah .. padahal kau terlihat lebih mudah daripada kami tapi ternyata kita seumuran"

"Hehehe ... banyak yang bilang begitu tapi aku hanya mengikuti keinginanku saja sebagai guru" jelas xiumin

Chen menaruh gitar itu di gudang lalu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Ini kuncinya saem" chen memberikan kunci itu

"Sekali lagi gomawo chen" balas xiumin

"Kau benar-benar berbeda" kata chen tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu?" Bingung xiumin

"Ini hanya menurutku tapi semenjak 3 guru yang dulu berhenti mengajar sebagai guru musik kurasa kau yang paling hebat karna bisa membuat xi luhan tidak membolos selama pelajaran" cerita chen panjang lebar

"Benarkah? Apa dia seburuk itu?"

"Tidak juga sebelum ayahnya yang noteben seorang kepsek di smpnya mengalami bangkrut sehingga harus mengurangi semua gaji guru dan akibatnya semua guru memilimpahkan kekesalan mereka kepada luhan , dia seeing di marahi , bully , bahkan ada seorang guru yang selalu memberikan berbagai soal-soal sulit hanya untuk luhan dan akhirnya begini selesai sekolah ia meneruskan masa SMAnya menjadi berandalan , membolos , berkelahi dengan sekolah lain ia bahkan membenci guru-guru disini , yang terakhir kudengar ia membenci ayahnya dan kabur dari rumah" jelas chen panjang lebar

Xiumin terdiam mencerna cerita chen tentang luhan . Akhirnya ia tau kenapa luhan membenci semua tentang sekolah.

"Terima kasih atas informasimu , chen" kata xiumin lalu berjalan kedalam ruangan guru.

Kris Pov

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dengan senyum yang setia dibibirku aku melesat menuju kelas baekhyun yang ada dilantai satu.

Sesampainya disana aku mencari-cari dimana kekasih kecilku itu berada tapi aku tidak menemukannya dan akhirnya aku mendapat jawab dari teman sekelasnya bahwa baekhyun ada di ruang osis , segera saja aku menujur ruangan itu.

Tok Tok

"Kalian terlam-"

Aku hanya tersenyum jail saat baekhyun yang mungkin mengiraku kai atau kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan melihatku berdiri didepannya.

"Hyung?!" Gumamnya

"Heum? Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Tanyaku seraya merentangakan kedua tangannku

"Bogoshipeo" lirihnya lalu memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya

"Nado , mencarimu dikelas baby" kataku lalu berjalan masuk keruang osis masih sambil memeluknya

"Mian, aku tadi ada urusan" jawab baekhyun

"Aku tau , kekasihku ini memang selalu sibuk kan" aku melepas pelukanku dan mencubit pipinya gemas

"Annio~ , kau yang terlalu lama di china dan melupakanku" gerutunya imut , aku segera mengecup pipi baekhyun dan itu membuat pipi putihnya memerah

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu baby" bisikku

"Aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari sekolah china itu" tambahku dan baekhyun langsung menatapku

"Apa ada namja atau yeoja china yang menarik jadi kau melupakanku hyung?" Selidik baekhyun dan aku suka jika ia cemburu seperti ini

"Haha ... kau ini" aku mencubit hidung mancungnya

"Dihatiku hanya ada satu orang namja mungil yang sangat cerewet , ceroboh , selalu bisa membuatku kesal dan marah" ujarku dan baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tapi aku mencintai namja itu" lanjutku lalu mencium keningnya.

"Kau gombal hyung" balas baekhyun meninju dadaku

"Hanya padamu baby"

Kriett

Author POV

kriett

Kris dan baekhyun menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu.

"Hehe ... mian, apa kami menganggu?" Tanya orang yang membuka pintu itu , kai dan kyungsoo

"Tidak , tapi sangat menganggu" jawab kris enteng yang langsung dihadiahi baekhyun pukulan sayang di lengannya

"Wae? Bukankah itu benar?" Gerutu kris

"Ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kris

"Begini baek , bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita makan-makan sekalian merayakan kepulangan kris hyung?" Tanya kyungsoo

" bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Tambah kai

"Boleh juga" ucap baekhyun setuju

"Aku tidak setuju" sergah kris dan semua yang ada disana langsung menatapnya

"Waeyoo?" Baekhyun mempout bibirnya kesal , kris mengalihkan pandanganya tidak kuat melihat keimutan tunqngannya tersebut

"Aishh rencanaku hari ini adalah menghabiskan waktu denganmu sampai malam baek" jelas kris membuat kai dan kyungsoo sweatdrop

"Itu kan bisa kita lakukan besok hyung" kekeuh baekhyun

"Arraseo arraseo , aku memang tidak akan pernah melawanmu baby" ucap kris yg akhirnya menyerah

"Baiklah , pulang sekolah kita bertemu di parkiran" kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphonenya

"Sekalian aku sms tao" ucap namja bermata bulat itu

"Ohh iya , aku tidak melihatnya dari kemarin " kata kris

"Dia kemana saja?" Lanjutnya

"Seperti kau tidak tau dia hyung , berlatih wushu" jelas kai memberi tau

"Nanti kau juga bertemu dengannya hyung" tambah kyungsoo

Baekhyung hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan kyungsoo lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya" teriaknya

"Mwo?" Tanya kyungsoo , kai , dan kris bersamaan

"Aku harus menemui songsaenim baru" baekhyun memukul dahinya pelan

"Maksudmu xiumin saem?" Tanya kai

"Ne, kepsek menyuruhku menemuinya untuk membantunya mengoreksi soal" jawab baekhyun

"Lalu kau selesai kapan?" Tanya kris

"Tidak lama hyung" jawab baekhyun

"Yasudah , kau kesana cepat" suruh kai yang lebih terdengar seperti mengusir.

"Aishh .. arraseo" baekhyun berjinjit untuk sekedar mengecup pipi kris

"Aku pergi dulu hyung" pamitnya yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

"Namja itu" gumam kris disertai senyuman

Baekhyun bersenandung ria berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas menuju ruangan guru , sepi? Tentu saja karna ini masih jam pelajaran.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan guru baekhyung tersenyum sambil merapikan bajunya bagaimana pun juga ia ketua osis.

"Kau tampak senang sekali"

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh" baekhyun mengontrol nafasnya saat tiba-tiba chanyeol berdiri disampingnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya chanyeol

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya" cibir baekhyun

"Aku disuruh xiumin saem untuk membantunya mengoreksi" jawab chanyeol santai

"Mwo?! Kau bercandakan?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya

"Ne ne , kajja kita masuk saja" chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun

"Ngomong-ngomong , bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Baekhyung menundukan wajahnya malu

"Luka apa? Oh itu , sudah sembuh" jawab chanyeol

"Jinjja? Secepat itu?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol kagum

"Ne , itu karna obat khusus darimu" chanyeol mengacak surai baekhyung gemas , sedangkan baekhyun hanya menunduk malu

"Su-sudahlah , cepat masuk" ssuruh baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh tinggi chanyeol kedalam ruangan guru

"Annyeong saem" sapa baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah ada didalam

Diruangan itu hanya ada xiumin yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya lalu pandangannya beralih kearah chanbaek.

"Ohh annyeong , maaf aku tidak melihat kalian" sapa balik xiumin lalu ia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang harua dikoreksi chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Maaf aku menganggu waktu belajar kalian"

"Gwechanha , saem" balas chanyeol santai lalu mulai duduk disalah satu bangku yang sudah disiapkan begtu juga baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengambil beberapa berkas lagi diperpustakaan , jadi tidak apa kan jika kutinggal kalian berdua?" Tanya xiumin

'Andwee' batin baekhyun

"Kami tidak keberatan saem" lagi-lagi chanyeol yang menjawab

Xiumin hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan keluat meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Aishh ... kenapa aku bisa terjebak disini bersamamu" lirih baekhyun

"Ayolah , anggap saja sebagai kencan kedua kita" komentar chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya mempout bibirnya lalu mulai mengoreksi soal-soal tersebut.

Author Pov

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam perpustakaan , cukup ngeri juga karna sekarang jam pelajaran yang otomatis murid sedang dikelas dan guru-guru mengajar jadi dia hanya sendirian di perpustakaan ini.

"Dimana berkasnya?" Gumamnya sembari membuka laci-laci disana.

"Kau mencari berkas ini?" Xiumin berbalik dan mendapati si mata rusa tengah memengang sebuah map berwarna biru.

"Y-ya , kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya xiumin gugup

"Aku membolos" jawab luhan sAngat santai

"Mwo? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?" Xiumin menatap luhan kecewa

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" luhan menyerahkan map itu ke xiumin

"Aku berjanji hanya padamu otomatis aku akan masuk kelas hanya untuk pelajaranmu" jelas luhan

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya xiumin penasaran

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa hanya berjanji padaku?" Xiumin menatap mata luhan dalam

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak perlu tau" ucap luhan dingin

Kemudian suasan diperpustakaan hening , tidak ada percakapan lagi antara keduanya . Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Luhan-ah" panggil xiumin , luhan menatapnya

"Eum ... bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti aku berkunjung kerumahmu?" Tanya xiumin ragu

Hening sampai akhirnya terdengar luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya

"Aku ingin menemui orang tuamu" jawab xiumin

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal" sahut luhan cepat

'Bohong' batin xiumin

"Be-benarkah? Maaf , kalau begitu aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu soal sekolah" ungkap xiumin

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?" Luhan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana

"Ini pembicaraan serius , jadi kumohon" xiumin mengigit bibirnya takut-takut luhan akan menolak

"Boleh saja"

"Jinjja?" Xiumin mendongakan wajahnya namun seketika pipinya memerah mendapati wajah luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Ne , tapi aku ingin hadiahku dulu"

Xiumin memenjamkan matanya saat merasakan luhan menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup keningnya lumayan lama.

Deg!

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah xiumin yang memerah karna perlakuannya .

"Pulang sekolah , aku menunggumu diparkiran"

Baekhyun POV

"Ayolah park chanyeol , setidaknya koreksilah satu lembar" lirihku yang rasanya ingin menangis saja

"Aku malas byunbaek " jawab jerapah bodoh itu

"Hiks ... kumohon , nanti aku bisa dimarahi kepsek lagi jika tugasku belum selesai"

Dan inilah kelemahanku , selalu menangis disaat aku sudah tidak kuat menanggung beban.

"Hey .. kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol jadi panik sendiri saat aku mulai menangis

"Koreksilah .. hiks" aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku kesal

"Oke oke , aku koreksi kau senang?" Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil selembar kertas lalu berusaha mengoreksinya

Aku kembali duduk dan memperhtikanya , di terlihat kesusahan tapi aku tidak peduli dia sudah membuatku menangis.

Drtt drtt

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku lalu membaca sms yang masuk dari kris hyung.

'Baby , kenapa kau lama sekali?'

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca sms darinya , sepertinya dia merindukanku kekeke

'Kertasnya sangat banyak hyung'

Lalu kukirim , tak lebih dari 1 menit kris hyung membalas lagi.

'Aku kesana saja ya , membantumu'

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku , kris hyung tidak boleh kesini.

'Jangan , aku bisa menyelesaikanya kok'

Lalu aku menunggu balasan darinya , handphoneku bergetar itu pasti balasab dari kris hyung

'Tapi aku sudah didepan ruang guru'

MWO?!

Baekhyun Pov

'Tapi aku sudah didepan ruang guru'

MWO?!

Aku reflek berdiri dari tempat dudukku dengan mata yang membulat melihat isi balasan dari kris hyung.

'Dia ada didepan?!" Batinku bertanya

"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihatku aneh

"A-anni , aku keluar sebentar" pamitku lalu bergegas membuka knop pintu sebelum akhirnya aku keduluan oleh ... kris hyung.

"Terkejut?" Tanyanya dan bodohnya aku mengangguk

"Hyung , lebih baik kita bicara diluar" ucapku mencegah kris hyung untuk memasuki ruang guru dan bertemu dengan si bodoh itu.

"Wae? Bukankah tugasmu ada didalam?" Apadaya kekuatannya lebih besar daripadaku lantas aku langsung ikut memasuki ruang guru saat ia dengan santai menerobos masuk.

"Hey byunbaek , yang ini bagaimana?" Terdengar suara chanyeol dari dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak sendirian?" Tanya kris hyung

"Di-dia temanku hyung" jawabku gugup

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan bertiga saja biar cepat selesai" usul kris hyung dan aku langsung menahan tubuh tingginga saat ia ingin masuk kedalam ruang guru yang ditempati chanyeol

"Andwe , biar aku dan temanku saja yang mengerjakan" larangku dan ia langsung menatapku bingung

"Maksudku , hyung kan tidak disuruh untuk mengoreksi jadi lebih baik kita berdua saja" lanjutku

"Arraseo , tapi biarkan hyung menemanimu oke?" Pinta kris hyung seraya mengacak rambutku

"Eumm ... ak-"

"Ya~ kenapa kau lam- , nuguya?" Tanya chanyeol yanga tiba-tiba datang setelah memotong perkataanku

"Dia senior kita bodoh" jawabku kesal

"Ohh ... aku pernah melihatnya sedang digromboli/? Para yeoja" ucap chanyeol

Author POV

"Ohh ... aku pernah melihatnya sedang digromboli/? Para yeoja" ucap chanyeol

"Ne , lebih baik kalian berkenalan dulu" suruh baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Kris terlebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya lalu disambut oleh chanyeol.

"Wu yi fan tapi kau bisa memanggilku kris" ucap kris dengan senyumnya

"Park chanyeol dan disebelahku ini adalah pac-"

Baekhyun buru-buru menutup mulut chanyeol dengan tangannya lalu tertawa kikuk.

"Hahaha jangan didengarkan hyung , temanku ini memang suka bercanda" kata baekhyun

"Siapa yang bercanda" gerutu chanyeol setelah baekhyun melepaskan tangannya

"Chanyeol kau kerjakan ini semua dahulu ya" ucap baekhyun yang langsung menarik kris keluar ruangan

"Ya! Apa maksudmu byunbaek" teriak chanyeol namun tak dihiraukan

"Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?" Pikirnya.

Luhan POV

Aku berjalan kearah parkiran sambil bersiul senang , entahlah tapi hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa namja chubby itu akan mengunjungi rumahku bisa membuatku senang seperti ini.

Aku mengeluarkan motorku dari parkiran lalu menunggunya .

"Kenapa dia lama sekali" pikirku

Sampai akhirnya mataku melihat postur tubuhnya yang sangat kukenal ia ada di depan pintu keluar bersama ... kim jongdae?

Sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol sesuatu yang seru sehingga mereka tertawa seperti itu dan tidak tau kenapa

Aku tidak suka.

Segera saja aku melajukan motorku menuju mereka lalu membuka helmku.

"Hyung , kau masih lama? Karna aku sudah setengah jam menunggumu di parkiran" ucapku penuh penekanan , xiumin membulatkan matanya lalu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Aigoo, aku lupa! Mianhae luhan" katanya menyesal , aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Cepat naik" suruhku lalu ia pamit kepada jongdae.

"Chen-ah , aku pulang duluan ne" katanya lembut dan chen hanya tersenyum

"Ne, sampai bertemu besok" namja itu mengacak rambut xiumin lalu pergi

Aku tidak suka.

"Lu~ luhan-ah!" Teriak xiumin yang membuyarkan pikiranku dan ternyata ia sudah menaiki motorku

"Ah mian, pegangan yang erat hyung"

"Mwo? Shireo , ini masih daerah sekolah bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Tanyanya ragu

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu menjalankan motorku dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga membuat xiumin mau tidak mau langsung memelukku dan

Aku suka itu.

"Ya~ pelankan kecepatannya luhan" pintanya dengan suara yang dibesarkan.

"Aku tidak mau , jika aku pelankan kecepatannyaa kau tidak akan memeluku seperti ini hyung" kataku dengan senyum jail , aku yakin wajah manisnya tengah memerah saat aku berkata seperti tadi.

Author POV

Saat ini kris , kai , kyungsoo dan baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah resorant kimbap. Baekhyun? Anak itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sebenarnya hanya chanyeol uang mengerjakan sedangkan ia pulang sekolah langsung menghindar dari namja tinggi itu.

"Huwahh ... keliatannya enak" ucap baekhyun dan kyungsoo saat kimbap yang mereka pesan datang.

"Makanlah sepuasmu baby" ujar kris yang membuat mata baekhyun bersinar

"Jinjja hyung?" Tanyanya tak percaya

"Ne , hyung yang traktir"

"Huwahh ... sarangheyo hyung" baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan kris

"Hey kalian , ini tempat umum" celetuk kai

"Bilang saja kau iri jongin" sahut kris

Dan kemudian mereka berempat tertawa bersama .

"Wah wah ... tega sekali kalian melupakanku"

Semua mata tertuju kepada pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tao!" Teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo lagi

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" lanjut baekhyun lalu menyuruh tao duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh.. kris hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" Kaget tao yang tiba-tiba melihat kris disamping baekhyun

"Ne , kau kemana saja sampai tidak ikut menjemputku?" Kometar kris

"Maaf hyung , akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk untuk pertandingan wushu" jawab tao lalu meneguk minuman baekhyun

"Ya~! Itu jus strawberryku , pesan sendiri sana"

"Oke oke , lebih baik kita pesan lagi" kai menegahi

"Setuju" sahut tao

"Aishh kalian ini , mentang-mentang hyung yang mentraktir" frustasi kris

Yang lain hanya tertawa lalu beberapa menit kemudian setelah pesanan datang mereka langsung makan bersama yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa.

Drtt drtt

Handphone baekhyun bergetar ada 1 sms masuk dan baekhyub langsung membacanya.

From: chanyeol bodoh

'Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu byunbaek'

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil membaca sms chanyeol lalu membalasnya.

To: chanyeol bodoh

'Aku sudah pulang bodoh'

Lalu sms balasan diterimanya

From: chanyeol bodoh

'Aishh .. perlakuan apa itu terhadap pacarmu sendiri eoh? Aku akan kerumahmu'

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu membalas.

'Aku tidak ada dirumah , nanti malam saja'

Lalu ia segera memasukan handphone kedalan saku celana dan melanjutkan makannya.

Author POV

Xiumin memandang kagum kearah bangunan apertement luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu karna sebenarnya apertement itu sangat besar dan mewah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk" luhan menggandeng tangan xiumin untuk masuk dan demi apapun juga jantung xiumib saat ini terasa ingin pecah.

"Kau duduk dulu disana , aku ganti baju terlebih dulu" ucap luhan lalu meninggalkan xiumin di ruang tengahnya.

Xiumin mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah sofa berwarna hitam namun pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa bingkai foto yang tertata rapi disuatu meja , perlaha ia berdiri lalu mengambil satu bingkai yang memperlihatkan sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki yang xiumin yakini itu luhan.

Lalu matanya mengarah kepada satu bingkai yang memperlihatkan luhan saat SMP dengan ibunya , difoto itu luhan terlihat enggan untuk difoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tuk

Sontak xiumin segera menaruh bingkai foto itu dan berbalik menghadap luhan yang tengah menyenderkan bahunya ketembok dengan tangannya yang ia lipat.

"Ha-hanya melihat lihat" jawab xiumin gugup

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa detik sampai akhirnya luhan bersuara kembali.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kemarilah" suruhnya yang sudah duduk disofa hitam itu.

"Eumm ... hanya tentang sekolah" xiumin mendudukan dirinya disamping luhan.

"Lanjutkan" suruh luhan lagi

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau selalu membolos dalam pelajaran lainnya juga kenapa kau selalu berkelahi?" Tanya xiumin panjang lebar

"Kalau tentang membolos itu bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya saat kita berada di perpustakaan?"

Deg

Tiba-tiba ingatan xiumin saat berada di perpustakaan bersama luhan kembali berputar terutama saat luhan mencium keningnya , sontak saja pipinya memerah.

"Pipimu memerah hyung , memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya luhan dengan senyum jailnya

"A-anniyo , kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu berkelahi?"

"Bagus juga kan? Karna jika aku tidak bisa berkelahi aku tidak bisa menolongmu saat itu" jawab luhan santai

"Aishh ... kau ini" gerutu xiumin kesal , pasalnya namja chubby itu ingin memancing luhan untuk menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Kau berbohong padaku" kata xiumin tiba-tiba

"Tentang apa?"

"Keluargamu , katamu mereka sudah meninggal tapi kenapa ada foto-foto mereka?" Tanya xiumin

"Hanya foto kan? Mereka sudah meninggal" jawab luhan dingin entah mengapa pandangannya menjadi berbeda

"Tetapi kata chen kau kabur dari rumah dan-"

"Apa? Kata chen?"

Xiumin terdiam dan membungkam bibirnya , dalam hatinya ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang terang-terangan berkata seperti itu.

"Bukan begitu , maksudku-"

"Apa yang namja itu katakan padamu tentangku?" Luhan memotong perkataan xiumin lagi , kedua matanya menatap xiumin tajam.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan chen karna aku sendiri yang bertanya" ujar xiumin

"APA YANG DIA KATAKAN?!" Bentak luhan dan xiumin hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya takut

"Ka-katanya kau membenci sekolah karna salah ayahmu saat menjadi kepsek dulu" lirih xiumin.

Luhan terdiam begitu pula dengan xiumin sampai akhirnya luhan berhasil meredakan amarahnya ia menatap xiumin yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Hey" luhan menarik dagu xiumin agar xiumin mau melihatnya , mata itu memerah dan juga hidungnya mungkin xiumin berusaha menahan tangisnya pikir luhan.

"Maaf ... aku membentakmu" lirih luhan

"Gwe-gwechanha" balas xiumin

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya luhan datar , tangannya yang ada didagu xiumin beralih menagkup kedua pipi chubby itu.

"U-untuk apa aku takut padamu?"

"Aku bisa membunuh seseorang jika aku mau"

"Eh?!"

Tawa luhan meledak saat melihat ekspresi xiumin yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya xiumin mempout bibirnya kesal

"Kau lucu hyung"

Xiumin masih mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sampai tangan luhan menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

"Jika kau tetap mempout-kan bibirmu seperti itu , aku akan menciummu" ujar luhan serius , xiumin menjauhkan tangan luhan

"Arra arra , tidak lagi"

Kryukkk~

Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan lalu xiumin tekekeh.

"Kau lapar?" Tanyanya

"Kau dengar sendirikan?" Tanya balik luhan

"Ayo kita kedapurmu , aku bisa memasak loh" sahut xiumin bangga

"Jinjja? Mari kita lihat" dan luhan segera menarik xiumin menuju dapurnya.

TBC

or

END?


	3. Chapter 3

**Why must you? ** Chap** 3**

Cast: - Byun BaekHyun

\- Park ChanYeol

\- Kim MinSeok

\- Xi LuHan

Other Cast : - Wu Yi Fan

\- Kim JongDae

Genre : Romance , School Life , Friendship

Rating : T-M

Author POV

Luhan memandang kagum kearah xiumin yang saat ini sedang memasak didapurnya , tubuh kecilnya sudah memakai celemek milik luhan.

"Ternyata kau memang jago memasak , Min" puji luhan

"Hehe ... sudah kubilang kan dan apa yang kau maksud dengan Min , eoh?" Celoteh xiumin seraya memotong sayuran untuk kimbap dan japchaenya.

"Bukankah itu panggilan yang bagus?" Tanya luhan

"Aishh ... tapi tetap saja aku ini lebih tua darimu , walau hanya beberapa bulan" gerutu xiumin terus , luhan hanya terkekeh lalu mendekati xiumin

"Kupikir , kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik" ujar luhan

Blush~

"A-aku ini namja , Lu" sahut xiumin , wajahnya sudah merona sempurna

"Lalu kenapa? Kau cantik"

Dug

"Berhenti menggombal dan ambilkan piring itu" suruh xiumin yang sebelumnya meninju dada luhan pelan

"Arraseo , Xi Minseok"

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku!"

Baekhyun POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan sambil sedikit bersenandung , aku memang melarang kris mengantarku sampai rumah karna yaa aku takut Park Chan itu benar-benar menungguku.

Sesampainya didepan rumah aku tidak melihat keberadaan namja tiang itu , mungkin dia sudah pulang. Aku tidak peduli.

Cklek

"Aku pulang" seruku

"Ahh ... kau pulang juga Baekhyunnie , temanmu sudah menunggumu di kamar dari setengah jam yang lalu"

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali , teman? Apa jangan-jangan?

"Siapa eomma?" Tanyaku

"Emm ... orangnya tinggi dan suaranya sangat berat mung-"

Belum selesai eommaku berbicara , aku langsung melesat kearah kamarku dan membuka pintunya kasar .

Brakk

"Ya! Kau menganggetkanku , ByunBaek"

Dan benar saja , namja bodoh itu berada dikamarku dengan santainya ia membaca komik-komikku dan tiduran dikasurku seakan ia pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bentakku

"Kau bilang akan menemuiku malam hari" jawabnya santai

"Tapi tidak dikamarku" gerutuku kesal

"Eommamu menyuruhku menuggu disini , jadi apa boleh buat" chanyeol berdiri dan menaruh komikku diatas meja

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini?" Tanyanya serius , terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menatapku

"Aku hanya pergi bersama temanku , sekalian merayakan kepulangannya" jawabku

"Kris?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk

"Apa dia ... benar-benar temanmu , Baek?"

Deg

Pertanyaan chanyeol langsung menancap dijantungku , aku menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ne"

Chanyeol menatapku untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbohong" ujarnya lalu menarikku kepelukannya

"A-aku tidak berbohong , bodoh" lirihku gugup

"Arraseo"

Kryukk ~

Aku mendonggak menatap chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapku juga.

"Apa ... kau punya makanan Baek?" Tanya chanyeol

"Hahaha ternyata itu suara perutmu Yeol" tawaku meledak seketika namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan tangan chanyeol dipipiku.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa Baek apalagi jika aku penyebabnya" ucap chanyeol , kurasakan pipiku memanas gara -gara perkataan namja bodoh ini

"Su-sudah lepaskan , kau lapar kan?" Aku melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"Ne, apa ada sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Tanya chanyeol

"Mungkin ada didapur , kajja" aku menarik tangan besar chanyeol kearah dapur.

Author POV

'Baekhyunnie , eomma pergi ke busan sebentar untuk menemui bibi-mu . Jika kau lapar , kau bisa membuat sesuatu dari sisa makanan di lemari es.'

Baekhyun menatap memo yang tertempel di pintu lemari es itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Eommamu pergi?" Tanya chanyeol yang berada dibelakang chanyeol , namja tinggi itu juga membaca memo itu

"Ne" jawab baekhyun singkat, pikirannya masih mencerna isi dri memo itu

"Aku lapar , Baek" bisik chanyeol tepat ditelinga baekhyun

"Arraseo , tapi aku hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng kimchi" ujar baekhyun mulai membuka lemari esnya

"Tidak apa selagi kau yang memasak"

Tuk

"Aww ... itu sakit" keluh chanyeol tepat saat baekhyun memukul kepalanya menggunakan panci

"Berhenti menggombal dan bantu aku" tegasnya

"Hey tapi aku tamu" sahuf chanyeol tidak terima

"Bantu aku Park Chanyeol" baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam seraya menggacungkan pisau membuat chanyeol mau tidak mau harus membantu

"Ba-baiklah"

Luhan POV

Enak , itu kata yang terlintas dipikiranku saat lidahku merasakan bulgogi yang dibuat minseok.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya namja manis itu yang tengah duduk didepanku.

"Tak kusangka bisa seenak ini , Min" jawabku jujur

"Benarkah?" Seru minseok girang

"Ne" jawabku lalu kembali memakan bulgogi buatannya

"Ahh sudah malam? Aku tidak menyangka secepat itu" minseok beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofaku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ucapku

"Tidak usah Lu , lagipula ini sudah malam dan besok kau sekolah" minseok buru-buru membuka pintu namun aku berhasil menjegahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kau juga besok mengajar Min lagi pula jam segini akan ada banyak namja mesum dijalan , aku tidak mau kenapa-kenapa" ujarku lalu mengambil jaketku dan memakaikan ketubuhnya

"Untuk ap-"

"Udara malam sangat dingin , kau bisa sakit" kupotong ucapannya

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya

"Kau bisa memelukku jika aku kedinginan kan" perkataanku sukses membuat wajahnya memerah dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak menciumnya.

Chu~

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat aku mencium bibirnya meskipun ini bukan ciuman kami yang pertama entah mengapa ia masih saja begitu.

Kuberanikan untuk melumat bibir manisnya pelan dan gotcha! Dia membalasnya , aku memeluk pinggangnya dan ia memeluk leherku.

"Akh" keluhnya saat aku dengan gemas mengigit bibirnya untuk membuka mulutnya dan memasukan lidahku kedalam .

"Nghh ... Lu~" desahnya menggoda

Kurasakan tangannya yang memeluk leherku turun menuju dadaku dan memukulnya pelan menandakan bahwa namja manis itu membutuhkan oksigen , dengan berar hati aku melepaskan ciumanku dan kembali menatap wajahnya menunduknya yang memerah sempurna.

Xiumin POV

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah menikmati ciuman itu dan kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat luhan menatapku? Apa jangan-jangan ... andwee!' Batinku.

"Min?" Panggilnya

Aku tetap menundukan wajahku , sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya.

Deg

Jantungku berdetak kencang lagi saat luhan menarik daguku untuk mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu merah , apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya

"A-anni , aku hanya ingin pulang" jawabku jujur

"Kajja" luhan menarik tanganku menuju keluar tempat dimana ia memarkir motornya lalu aku menaiki motor besarnya.

"Peluk aku Min" suruhnya

"Tap-"

"Ini bukan sekolah , kau ingat?"

Aku meruntuki kebodohanku dan dengan ragu aku memeluk punggung lebarnya dapar kurasakan hangat.

Chanyeol POV

"Bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun saat aku menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi kemulutku.

"Emm ... Baek" panggilku

"Ne?"

"Berapa banyak garam yang lau masukan kedalam masakanmu?" Tanyaku karna sejujurnya aku lebih dominan merasakan garam dimasakanku lebih dari rasa bumbu yang lain.

"Waeyo? Hanya 3 sendok makan penuh kok" dan itu adalah jawab terpolos yang pernah kudengar

"Astaga Baek! Itu sangat banyak" seruku kesal

"Berarti tidak enak?" Tanyanya polos

"Aishh... tentu saja tidak"

"Kalau begitu jangan dimakan" baekhyun merebut piring berisi nasi goreng itu dengan kesal , sepertinya dia marah.

"Hey , kau marah?" Tanya ku seraya menghampirinya

"Anni" jawabnya ketus

"Mianhae Baek , aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu" ujarku

"Hiks~ itu salahmu kenapa memintaku untuk memasak , bodoh" baekhyun memukul dadaku pelan. Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat sensitiv , hanya karna makanan bisa sampai menangis.

"Mianhae" aku menahan tanganya yang hendak memukul dadaku lagi lalu mencium punggung tangan mungilnya.

"Dasar bodoh" lirih baekhyun , aku langsung memeluknya.

"Ne .. ne , aku rela jadi bodoh demi kau Baek" bisikku dan tangisanya malah semakin kencang.

Author POV

Xiumin turun dari motor luhan lalu manatap luhan.

"Gomawo Lu" ucap xiumin

"Hm , terima kasih juga untuk bulgogimu Min" balas luhan

"Ne" xiuman berbalik namun tangan luhan menghentikannya.

"A-apa?" Xiumin membalikan badanya mengjadap luhan kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu Min"

Xiumin POV

"Aku mencintaimu Min"

Deg!

Aku menatap luhan dengan kaget , saat ia mengatakan itu entah mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat .

"M-mwo?"

Luhan turun dari motornya lalu menyentuh kedua tanganku dan menggengamnya erat lalu menyatukan kening kami.

"Hanya kau ... hanya kau yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan seperti ini , hanya kau yang bisa membuatku kesal jika melihat kau dengan namja lain dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika bersamamu , Kim Minseok! Aku mencintaimu"

Aku semakin menundukan wajahku setelah luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya , jantungku semakin berdetak cepat setiap ia bicara.

Bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri? Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku juga mencintai Luhan.

Tapi sebuah fakta menyadarkanku , dia muridku dan aku gurunya bagaimana pun juga hubungan kami tidak akan pernah cocok.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu mendorong tubuh luhan sedikit sehingga aku punya beberapa jarak untuk menatapnya walau sebenarnya aku tidak kuat.

"Lu-luhan , maafkan aku. A-aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama terhadapmu" ujarku bohong , maafkan aku Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Kau mau membohongiku?" Luhan menatapku tajam dan aku hanya bisa kembali menunduk.

"Aku tidak bohong , aku tidak pernah menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu" lirihku namun kuyakin Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tatap aku jika sedang bicara , Kim Minseok!" Bentak luhan , sontak aku mendongakan wajahku dengan takut.

"Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku jadi berhentilah menyakiti dirimu dengan berbohong!" Lanjut Luhan , aku hanye bisa menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutku karna ini pertama kalinya aku melihat luhan semarah ini

"Aku tidak berbohong" lirihku pelan

"Lalu kenapa kau menikmati ciuman tadi?" Tanya luhan serius

"Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu , bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja berantakan sepertimu , aku perhatian padamu hanya karna aku ingin kau berubah" jelasku panjang lebar , kurasakan air mataku menetes saat mengatakan itu . Aku yakin luhan sangat terluka mendengar perkataanku tapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan menyakitkanku , perlahan dia menunduk lalu tersenyum simpul kearahku.

"Keurae? Cih ... seharusnya aku sudah menduganya" ucapnya lalu kembali menaiki motor besarnya.

"Selamat malam ... Minseok Saem"

Deg

Dia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan Min? Kenapa terasa menyakitkan.

Luhan melajukan motornya cepat sampai punggunya sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi.

"Hiks ... kau bodoh , Kim Minseok" ucapku sembari terisak.

Author POV

"Huwaa ... hentikan bodoh" teriak baekhyun takut

Pasalnya saat mereka masih berpelukan , chanyeol dengan segala kemesumannya berhasil mencuri ciuman manis dipipi baekhyun dan setelah tidak ada respon dari baekhyun , chanyeol berusaha mencium leher namjachingunya itu.

"Wae? Hanya leher Baek" sahut chanyeol

"Dasar mesum! Menjauhlah" baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhkan wajah chanyeol dari lehernya.

Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna ada dipihaknya karna ia berhasil menyingkirkan chanyeol yang terdorong jatuh hasil dari tendangan mautnya/?

"Kau ini kasar sekali sih Baek , aku ini namja chinguku" komentar chanyeol

"Siapa suruh kau mesum , kris saja belum pernah mencium leherku"

Oops!

"Kris? apa maksudmu?" Tanya chanyeol curiga

"A-anni , kau salah mendengar mungkin" sahut baekhyun cemas

"Benarkah? Padahal tadi aku benar-benar mendengar nama kris" gumam chanyeol

Cklek~

"Ah rupanya chanyeol masih disini?" Ucap nyonya Byun yang baru saja pulang

"Eomma , kenapa perginya tiba-tiba?" Tanya baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi tiba-tiba bibimu menelpon , Baekki" jawab nyonya Byun

"Em .. Baek , lebih baik aku pulang" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'antarkan aku kedepan'

"Arraseo"

"Nyonya Byun , saya permisi pulang" chanyeol membungkuk sebentar

"Ne, lain kali mampir lagi Chanyeol" balas nyonya Byun dan baekhyun menatap eommanya penuh arti , mungkin arti tatapannya itu adalah 'tidak mungkin'

Baekhyun POV

"Sudah kan? Kau ini manja sekali sampai harus kutemani sampai depan" gerutuku kesal

Namja bodoh itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapku lalu tiba-tiba ia menarikku kepelukannya.

Blush

Aish .. pasti wajahku sangat merah gara-gara sikap chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Panggilku

"Biarkan seperti ini , 5 menit saja" pintanya lirih

Aku menggangguk dan menyenderkan kepalaku ke dadanya , entahlah hanya terasa ... hangat.

Dan 5 menit berlalu sangat cepat , chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatapku dalam.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyaku , jujur saja sikap chanyeol yang serius seperti ini membuatku takut.

"Hehe ... gwechanha , aku hanya merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" ujarnya seraya menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk itu jika terjadi padaku aku bisa menahannya tapi jika menyangkut tentangmu ... aku bisa mati Baek"

Deg!

Kenapa aku bisa sangat gugup saat dia berkata seperti itu? Apa aku mulai menyukai namja bodoh ini?

"Kau!" Aku memukul dadanya singkat

"Tenang , aku akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang kupaksakan.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa goodbye kiss-ku" chanyeol mengerling padaku

Aku terkekeh pelan dan perlahan aku menjinjitkan kakiku dan menggapai bibirnya.

Perlahan satu tangan chanyeol memeluk pinggangku dan satunya lagi menahan tengkukku.

"Yeolhh.. "

Chanyeol melumat bivir bawah dan atasku bergantian dan aku tidak sungkan membalasnya.

"Aigoo~! Anak muda jaman sekarang"

Duk

Dengan cepat aku mendorong dada chanyeol sehingga ciuman kami terlepas dan kulihat eomma tengah menatap kami sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eo-eomma" seruku malu , pastinya wajahku sudah merah padam.

"Cepat kau pulang chanyeol" suruh eomma masih dengan senyum penuh artinya.

"Ne nyonya Byun , selamat malam" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol langsung menaiki motornya yang entah mengapa sudah terparkir di depan rumah lalu pulang.

"Masuk Byun Baekhyun"

"Ne eomma"

Xiumin POV

"Biar kubantu membawakan bukunya , Hyung" ucapan chen membuyarkanku dari lamunanku , aku baru sadar jika aku sedang menuju kelas .

"Sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu Hyung" tebakan chen benar tapi aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya kan?

"Tidak , aku hanya terlalu mengantuk" dustaku

"Jaga kesehatanmu Hyung" kata chen dan aku hanya tersenyum

Dan akhirnya kami sampai didepan kelas , aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu berfikir harus bagaimana saat bertemu dengan luhan dikelas.

Cklek

Chen membuka pintu lalu menaruh sebagian buku-buku dimeja guru , akupun begitu.

"Selamat pagi , anak-anak" sapaku

"Pagi , Saem" sapa balik mereka

Mataku tertuju kearah bangku dibelakang Sehun , dia tidak ada.

'Aku tidak boleh memikirkanya!' Batinku

"Ada yang tau dimana Xi Luhan?" Tanyaku

"Dia membolos lagi Saem padahal tadi aku melihatnya di koridor sekolah" lapor Oh Sehun

"Jeongmalyo?" Tanyaku memastikan

Dan seisi kelas menganggukan kepala mereka kompak , aku menghela nafasku . Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa aku sering melakukan itu.

"Arraseo , pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Buka halaman 10"

Luhan POV

Aku membuang kaleng bir-ku kesembarang tempat toh ini atap sekolah jadi tidak apa-apa/?.

Aku malas mengikutin pelajaran Kim Minseok sejak kejadian kemarin , aku baru memyadari sesakit ini rasanya saat perasaanmu ditolak.

Cklek

Aku menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka sedikir berharah kalau xiumin yang akan menemukanku ... lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sura bass itu mengganguku.

Rupanya itu chanyeol , bagaimana bisa dia tau kalau aku disini?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" ucapku ketus kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan depan.

"Tentu saja aku membolos , kau sendiri?" Chanyeol ikut duduk disampingku.

"Hanya malas mengikuti pelajaran pertama" jujurku

"Tumben sekali biasanya kau tidak pernah mau bolos jika pelajaran pertama"

"Ini berbeda" gumamku

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk membahas sebuah topik yang ... menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggilku

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang habis ditolak"

Bingo!

Itu benar sekali!

"Kenapa tebakanmu benar?" Lirihku

"MWO? Jadi benar? Wahh ... daebak! Siapa yang berani menolak kau?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Kim Minseok , dia menolakku" aku menundukan wajahku sesaat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kim Minseok? Maksudmu? Kim Minseok yang guru itu?" Cerca chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Memangnya ada lagi?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tau , mungkin sejak pertama aku melihatnya" jelasku

"Pantas saja kau rajin mengikuti pelajarannya" sindirnya

"Tentu saja , bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku balik

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia" jawab chanyeol disertai senyum bodohnya.

"Cihh... jangan perlihatkan senyum bodohmu padaku" cibirku

"Kenapa? Kau iri karna aku berakhir bahagia sedangkan kau tidak?" Ocehnya

"Kemarin malam aku kerumah Baekhyun lalu-"

"Tunggu dulu" aku menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Ne , waeyo?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa namja itu sudah bertunangan?" Jelasku dan chanyeol menatapku bingung

"Bertunangan dengan siapa?"

"Kris" ucapku singkat

Chanyeol memantung sebentar lalu ia tertawa miris.

"Hahaha ... tidak lucu Xi Luhan" komentarnya

"Aku serius , apa kau tidak bingung sendiri dengan kedekatan mereka?" Tanyaku lagi , chanyeol meremukan jari-jarinya

"Jadi ... dia berbohong padaku?" Lirinya

"Mungkin dia punya alasannya" hiburku namun chanyeol tidak menanggapinya malah pergi meninggalkanku di atap.

'Dasar bodoh , kau juga tidak berakhir bahagia' batinku

Cklek

Aishh ... kenapa dia masih disini , pergi meninggalkanku sendirian lalu tiba-tiba kembali lagi.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka kembali tapi seketika mataku membulat.

"Minseok?"

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum singkat , aku menghampirinya. Berdekatan denganya seperti ini membuatku ingin memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau kau dipanggil oleh kepsek" ujarnya tampa menatapku

"Kenapa tidak mau melihatku?" Tanyaku datar

"Bukan urusanmu" dan setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali pergi dari atap.

"Arghhh Kim Minseok!"

Chanyeol POV

Aku tidak menyangka jika baekhyun membohongiku selama ini. Perkataanya jika ia dan kris hanya berteman itu juga bohong?

Padahal aku benar-benar mempercayaimu Byun Baekhyun tapi kenapa kau malah menyakiti hatiku? Ini sungguh sakit.

Aku bergegas menuju ruang osis yang pastinya baekhyun ada disana.

Cklek

Brak

Aku mendobrak pintu osis dengan kesal , kulihat baekhyun menatapku bingung dengan tingkah laku anehku.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya lalu menghampiriku

"Sebenarnya apa hubungamu dengan kris?" Tanyanku serius , raut wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi cemas

"Sudah kubilang kan hanya teman" jawabnya pelan

"Jawab jujur Baekhyun!" Aku membentaknya tampa sadar , matanya berkaca-kaca karna bentakanku

"Di-dia ..."

**TBC**

**Annyeong~! Adakah yang nungguin FF gaje ini? **

**Oh iya , kemungkinan ff ini akan END dengan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi jadi bagi yang menunggu kelajutannya diharapkan review dan beri aku saran , semangat , atau uang/?**

**Dan rencanannya setelah ff ini end , aku akan mempublish ff baru yaitu ff ChanBaek yang alu pernah post di fb dan aku rencananya akan menamatkan ff chanbaek itu disini karna di fb belum aku tamatin .**

**Oke segitu aja, **

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Why Must You? Chap 4

Cast: - Byun BaekHyun

\- Park ChanYeol

\- Kim MinSeok

\- Xi LuHan

Other Cast : - Wu Yi Fan

\- Kim JongDae

Genre : Romance , School Life , Friendship

Rating : T-M

Chap ini digabung ya sma chan 9^^

-ENJOY-

Chanyeol POV

"Di-dia ..."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Bentakku sekali lagi

"Dia tunanganku Chanyeol" ucap baekhyun sambil menutup matanya

Kenapa rasanya lebih sakit saat baekhyun yang mengatakannya? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

"Berapa lama?" Tanyaku lirih

"Chan-"

"Berapa lama kau membohongiku!" Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Chan , aku bisa menjelaskannya Hiks"

Aku benci ini , aku benci membuatnya menangis tapi sekarang aku yang tersakiti Byun Baek!

"Jawab aku!"

"Sa-saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu chan" jelasnya

Aku baru menyadari 1 hal , disaat aku meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasih dan sampai sekarang . Aku tidak pernah mendengar baekhyun mengatakan cinta padaku kecuali jika aku dulu yang mulai.

"Kenapa Baek? Kenapa harus disaat aku sudah sangat mencintaimu?" Aku menggepalkan tanganku kesal.

"Chanyeol , kau harus mendengarkanku dulu" baekhyun menarik lenganku namun segera kutepis

"Tidak perlu , mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Baek. Berbahagialah dengan Kris" ujarku lalu meninggalkannya dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ia menangis.

Luhan POV

Aku menggerutu kesal , beberapa kali mengutuk kepsek yang sudah menyita waktu istirahatku hanya untuk menasehatiku.

Langkahku seketika berhenti ketika melihat minseok bersama dengan ... chen? Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara berdua dan minseok terlihat senang. Aku tidak suka.

Pandangan kami tiba-tiba bertemu dan dia buru-buru mengalihkan matanya kearah lain.

Argghh! Apa harus seperti ini kim minseok kau menjauhi ku.

Drtt drtt

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang berada disaku celana , ternyata sms dari chanyeol.

'Temui aku di tempat biasa'

Itu isinya , ada apa dengan anak itu?

Xiumin POV

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan tatapanku kearah lain dan memasuki kelas lain.

Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

"Chen-ah , gomawo. Kembalilah kekelasmu" ujarku

"Ne, cheonma" lalu chen keluar dari kelas

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajar dikelas lain selain kelasnya ... Luhan , aishh ... kenapa aku malah memikirkannya?

"Annyeong yeorobun , mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar dikelas ini juga" jelasku

"Annyeong saem" sapa balik para murid

"Saem , kau imut sekali"

"Sangat muda"

"Kau cantik hyung"

Itulah berbagai respon dari para muridku dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinnya.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya"

Author POV

Luhan buru-buru ke tempat yang dimaksud chanyeol lewat sms itu dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat markas mereka penuh dengan kaleng bir dimana-mana.

"Kau gila" ucap luhan singkat lalu menghampiri chanyeol yang saat ini tengah duduk disofa sambil meremukan kaleng birnya , sepertinya dia mabuk.

"Hik luhan-ah hik aku benar-benar mencintainya tapi kenap hik dia membohongiku?" Tanya chanyeol

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Luhan menoyor kening chanyeol kesal

"Namja itu hik Byun hik baekhyun" jawab chanyeol

"Jangan bilang kau baru menemuinya?" Tanya luhan

"Ne , dan kau tau hik ternyata dia memang membohongiku hik"

Luhan menatap chanyeol datar , ini pertama kalinya chanyeol melihat sahabatnya menjadi kacau seperti ini , hanya karna seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Xiumin POV

"Jalan-jalan?" Aku menatap bingung kearah 2 muridku yang bernametag 'Zhang Yixing' dan 'Kim Ryeowook' saat mereka menghampiriku seusai aku mengajar

"Maksud kalian?" Tanyaku lagi

"Kami mau karaoke sama namja-namja sekolah sebelah tapi teman kami gk bisa ikut" jelas yixing

Karaoke?

"Oke!"

Author POV

'I want what i can have , im gonna make you mine , no matter what it takes'

Xiumin bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya tampa peduli kepada murid-muridnya yang duduk dibelakang.

"Hyung, nyanyi lagu yang kami tau dong" teriak ryeowook karna suasan di karaoke itu sangat berisik

"Namja yang menarik" komentar murid sekolah seberang/?

"Kau kenal mereka dijalan? Kelihatannya mereka jahat" bisik yixing kepada ryeowook

"Tenang saja" balas ryeowook

Xiumin POV

Anak SMA suka main ketempat seperti ini? Kalau aku anak SMA seperti Luhan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menanggapi kejadian waktu itu.

Aishh ... aku mikir apa sih?

"Kau mabuk jus ya?" Seorang siswa sekolah lain mendekatiku

"Namamu Xiumin ya? Aku suka sama namja yang menarik" lanjutnya sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Wahh ... Kwangjun sedang merayu" sahut temannya

"Sudah malam! Kami harus pulang" ucap yixing , aku buru-buru menaruh gelas jusku lalu berdiri

"Nanti saja, kita ke kedai milik kenalan kami dulu" siswa yang kutahu bernama kwangjun itu menahan kami

"Eh?"

U

Author POV

Luhan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya , rasanya malas sekali ia harus ke minimarket untuk belanja tapi karna persediaan lemari esnya semakin dikit mau bagaimana lagi.

Matanya tiba-tiba mengarah kepada 6 orang yang terlihat sedang berbicara namun , ia kenal dengan 2 murid yang membelakanginya. Itu anak kelas sebelahnya tapi punggung kecil itu ... milik Kim Minseok?

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Ucap luhan berhenti melangkah dan malah memperhatikan gerombolan itu

"Ayodong , gak asyik kalau kalian langsung pulang" samar-samar luhan mendengar seorang namja tinggi digerombolan itu mengatakan hal tadi dan menarik paksa tangan Minseok.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan kami pulang" dan itu suara kim minseok , berusaha melepaskan tangan namja tinggi itu.

"Kalian berdua cepat lari" suruh minseok dan kedua muridnya itu langsung menuruti perintah guru mereka

"Jadi kau memberikan dirimu sendiri untuk kami"

Minseok terlihat bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai ia melihat ada orang yang melempar tong sampah kearah namja tinggi itu sehingga namja tinggi itu terjebak diasana sedangkan minseok sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kwangjun-ah , ada apa?" Tanya temannya

"Tidak bisa lepas"

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos , cepat kejar"

Xiumin POV

"Lu-luhan?" Pekikku kaget karna ternyata luhan yang menarikku kedalam sebuah gang

"Sembunyi dulu" setelah mengatakan itu luhan langsung memelukku erat , beruasaha menyembunyikanku dari kejaran namja-namja itu.

Deg!

Aku memenjamkan mataku erat , kuyakin luhan bisa mendengar detak jantungki yang cepat ini.

Keadaan mulai hening menandakan bahwa namja-namja itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah pergi" ujar luhan

"Gomawo" aku melepaskan pelukan luhan dan seketika aku menyadari sesuatu

"Kenapa kau disini jam segini? Kau main-main lagi ya?" Tuduhku

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya datar

"Akan kulupakan kejadian ini karena kondisi kita sama. Lain kali akan kuadukan pada kepsek" jelasku lalu bergegas pulang sampai kurasakan tangan luhan menahanku.

"Tunggu" serunya

"Aku mau dengar lanjutan alasanmu waktu itu" lanjut luhan

"Aku gak bisa mengerti , apa itu benar-benar alasanmu?"

Aku menahan nafasku saat luhan bertanya perihal masalah itu , sungguh aku tidak ingin membahasanya lagi.

"Itu ..." aku berbalik untuk menatap luhan

"Meskipun kau ingin aku menerimamu , aku tidak akan menerimamu karna aku tidak mencintaimu " teriakku , entahlah tiba-tiba perkataan itu keluar dari bibirku. Aku berbohong.

Hening diantara kami berdua sampai tangan luhan yang menggengamku dilepasnya.

"Baiklah , lupakan saja kejadian malam itu"

"Nah, besok aku akan bersikap seperti murid teladan. Tenang saja"

Luhan meninggalkanku , ini aneh ... meskipun aku ingin melepaskan perasaanku dari luhan. Kenapa air mataku keluar?

Baekhyun POV

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku tampa ekspresi , mataku sudah membengkak karna menangis seharian.

Aku ... merindukan chanyeol.

Biasanya dia akan selalu menelponku , biasanya dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal konyol , biasanya dia selalu membuatku tertawa , biasanya dia selalu mengatakan ... cinta padaku.

"Hiks"

Aku menangis lagi , aku merasa benar-benar jahat sudah membohongi chanyeol seperti ini..

"Maafkan aku Bodoh"

Lalu bagaimana dengan kris hyung? Aku sendiri sudah tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya. Apa aku jahat jika bilang bahwa aku sudah melupakan kris hyung dan ...

Mencintai chanyeo?

Aku terlambat , terlambat menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

Author POV

Seorang namja mungil nan manis itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang didepan loker sampai akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Chan" panggil baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu membuka jaketnya dan memasukannya kedalam loker miliknya setelah itu ia berniat meninggalkan baekhyun untuk kekelas tapi sebuah tangan mungil menahannya.

"Tunggu!" Seru baekhyun , chanyeol terdiam tapi tetap tidak menatap namja mungil itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin , baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis tak menyangka chanyeol bisa sedingin ini terhadapnya

"Kumohon ... dengarkan aku Yeol" lirihnya

"Dengarkan apa Baek?" Chanyeol akhirnya menundukan wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke manik mata baekhyun.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" Lanjut namja tinggi itu.

Tangan mungil baekhyun yang semula berada dilengan chanyeol langsung turun kebawah dan akhirnya baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau salah!" Elak baekhyun kekeuh

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya saat melihat cairan krystal bening itu jatuh dari mata baekhyun. Dia benci itu , dia benci harus melihat namja yang dicintainya menangis apalagi karenanya.

"Hiks~ dengarkan dulu Yeolli" isak baekhyun , chanyeol tidak tahan dengan semuanya . Chanyeol mencengkram bahu baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Byun baekhyun , kau-"

Kringgg Kringgg

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menghapus jejak air mata baekhyun.

"Segeralah masuk kekelas" ujar chanyeol , namja tinggi itu sendiri pun langsung pergi kekelasnya meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat punggung lebar itu yang semakin menjauh , tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus pipinya yang disentuh chanyeol tadi.

Setidaknya , chanyeol masih peduli padanya.

Xiumin POV

"Minseok saem , maafkan kami"

Aku memandang bingung kearah kedua muridku , yixing dan ryeowook yang mendatangiku.

"Sudahlah! Gwechanha , aku tidak akan bilang pada yang lain" jawabku

"Apa saem tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya yixing

"Tenang saja , aku kuat kok" candaku lalu kami tertawa bersama

"Bagaimana kalau mereka balas dendam?" Bisik ryeowook

"Aku akan mengurus mereka" balasku

"Minseok saem"

Suara ini?

"N-ne?" Aku menatap luhan ragu

"Ini tugas yang harus kukumpulkan" luhan menyodorkan buku tugasnya kepadaku.

"Ne , gomawo" ucapku sambil menatap sendu punggungnya yang semakin menjauh

Aneh!

Ketika ia memanggilku dengan panggilan 'minseok saem' untuk yang pertama kalinya , entah mengapa aku tidak merasa senang.

"Akhir - akhir ini xi luhan mulai terlihat rajin" kata yixing

"Ne, semenjak minseok saem disini" tambah ryeowook seraya menyengol lenganku

"A-anni , jika dia ingin berubah pastilah kemauan dia sendiri" bantahku

"Saem , wajahmu merah"

Aishh memalukan sekali , didepan murid-muridku.

Baekhyun POV

"Chagi-a"

Aku hampir saja melompat kaget saat kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku namun kutepis jauh-jauh karna kutau ini ... kris hyung dan bukan chanyeol.

Entah kenapa aku tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan kris hyung yang selama ini slalu menghangatkanku.

"Wae hyung?" Tanyaku datar

"Kau kenapa heum?" Kris hyung balik bertanya

Apa aku harus jujur sekarang padanya? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakitinya.

Kubalikan tubuhku menghadapnya lalu menatap wajah tampanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Aku ..."

"Baik-baik saja hyung" lanjutku

"Benarkah? Kau tidak biasanya begini Baby"

Aku terdiam , memang kris hyung paling tau jika aku berbohongo seperti ini .

"Hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Cium aku"

Dahi kris hyung mengerut mendengar perkataanku barusan , aku juga sebenarnya sangat malu mengatakan itu tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan.

"Mwo?"

"Cium aku hyung" rengekku

"Baek , sebenar-"

Chup~

Aku tidak membiarkan kris hyung menyelesaikan perkataannya karna aku sudah mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu , aku yakin kris hyung pasti kaget namun tak lama kurasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku agar semakin mendekat juga bibirnya yang sudah melumat bibirku.

Aneh! Aku tidak lagi merasakan adanya kupu-kupu diperutku saat kris hyung menciumku seperti ini.

Kudorong pelan dadanya agar menjauh sedikit , ia menatapku khawatir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut

"Hyung , aku"

"Kau kenapa?" Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipiku

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol , Hyung" jawabku terlalu jujur

"Mwo?"

"Mian , aku tidak tau kenapa tapi ... aku benar-benar mencintainya" lanjutku , aku langsung menundukan wajahku. Aku sangat yakin kris hyung marah besar

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha ... hahaha"

Aku menatap bingung kearah kris hyung yang tertawa seperti itu , apa yang lucu?

"Apanya yang lucu?" Gerutuku

"Haha anni , hanya saja" kris hyung menyeka air matanya , selucu itukah?

"Apa?!"

"Ternyata namja itu sudah mengambil hatimu ya?" Tanyanya , aku mengangguk

"Kau ... benar-benar mencintainya? Bahagia bersamanya?"

"Heum , aku sangat mencintainya dan aku yakin dia akan membahagiakanku" jawabku tegas

"Keurae?"

"Hyung tidak marah?" Tanyaku memastikan , kris hyung hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalaku pelan

"Untuk apa marah? Sejujurnya , sejak pertama kita dijodohkan itu aku sudah yakin bahwa kita tidak akan berakhir bersama" tutur kris hyung

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyunnie tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau juga bahagia meskipun bukan aku yang membuat kau bahagia" lanjutnya , aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"Hiks hyung maaf" lirihku

"Hey gwechanha , aku akan memberitahu orang tua kita bahwa pertunangan ini harus berakhir" kris hyung memelukku

"Gomawo hyung hiks"

"Ne , berbahagialah bersamanya"

Xiumin POV

Aishh ... kenapa buku-buku ini berat sekali dan kenapa juga harus aku yang membawanya keruangan itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah tangga kebawah namun tiba-tiba keseimbanganku hilang.

Brakk

"Aww"

Bukan aku yang jatuh tapi buku-bukunya dan mengenai seorang murid ... Xi Luhan.

"Lu-luhan, mian. Gwechanha?" Tanyaku setelah menghampirinya

"Hm , tapi buku-buku itu lumayan juga" luhan membantuku memunggut buku-buku itu tapi ia mencegahku untuk membawa semuanya.

"Biar aku saja" ucapnya lalu berjalan didepanku.

Kenapa ia secuek ini?

"Go-gomawo" lirihku

Kami pun berjalan dengan posisi ia didepan dan aku dibelakang sampai ke ruang kelas XI A ini.

Tunggu! Ruang kelas XI A? Bukankah ruang kelas ini tempat pertama kali luhan menciumku?

Blush~

Kurasakan wajahku memanas hanya karna memikirkan kejadia itu , apa yang kau pikirkan Minseok!

"Saem?" Panggilnya

"N-ne?"

"Kita sudah sampai" lapornya

"Baiklah , taruh buku itu disini" aku langsung masuk kekelas kosong itu mendahuluinya dan menyuruhnya menaruh buku-buku itu diatas meja

Sedangkan aku hanya melihat kearah luar jendela sambil menahan detak jantungku saat ini.

"Saem?"

"Ada ap-"

Ucapaku terpotong saat kutengokan wajahku kearahnya namun wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku , sontak aku menundukan sedikit wajahnku sambil menutup mata.

Tuk

Eh?

"Ada bekas coretan di dahimu Saem" ia menghapus bekas coretan itu lalu menatapku

"Tenang saja , seorang murid teladan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Songsaenimnya" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar meninggalkanku

Apa ... aku terlalu berharap? Kenapa rasanya menyakitnya saat luhan seolah - olah bersikap cuek kepadaku.

Tampa sadar air mataku jatuh , aku menutup mulutku agar suara tangisku tidak terdengar.

Aku merindukan perhatiannya

Aku merindukan senyumnya

Aku merindukan tatapan lembutnya

aku merindukan kecupannya

Aku merindukan DULU.

Author POV

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya chanyeol saat mendapati baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan lokernya

"Aku menunggumu" sahut baekhyun cepat

"Untuk apa?" Tanya chanyeol lagi , masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya , melihat kearah ujung sepatunya. Entahlah , namja mungil itu merasa tatapan chanyeol sangat berbeda.

"Men ... jelaskan semua ... nya" lirihnya terbata

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya" setelah berkata seperti itu , dengan kasarnya chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun kesamping agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

Grep

"Seharusnya kau lebih lembut lagi , park chanyeol"

Dan ternyata kris lebih dulu menangkap tubuh baekhyun sebelum terhuyung kebelakang , chanyeol menatap kris tajam begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu , Wu yifan" chanyeol kembali membuka lokernya lalu mengambil jaketnya.

"Tentu ini urusanku , karna kau berani menyakitinya" tegas kris , chanyeol berbalik lalu menatap kris dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Menyakitinya kau bilang? Perlu kujelaskan disini, dia yang menyakitiku" teriak chanyeol kesal

"Yeolli , kau bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasanku" lirih baekhyun

"Sudahlah Byun Baekhyun , kita sudah selesai dan aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi"

Deg!

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya , apakah chanyeol begitu membencinya?

"Hiks Chan" isakan itu lolos dari bibir mungil baekhyun

"Brengsek kau" kris tidak bisa diam saja melihat baekhyun menangis karna chanyeol , langsung saja namja pirang itu mencengkram kerah seragam chanyeol dan menghimpitnya keloker.

"Seharusnya aku tau kalau aku tidak boleh melepaskan baekhyun untuk namja sepertimu" cengkraman kris semakin keras menyababkan chanyeol susah bernafas

"Hiks Hyung hentikan" larang baekhyun , tangan mungilnya sudah menarik kris menjauh namun kalian taukan tenaganya tidak sebanyak itu?

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu Brengsek dan kau malah bicara seperti itu? Dia bahkan mengsudahi pertunangan kami hanya karna namja bodoh sepertimu" jelas kris panjang lebar

"Uhuk uhuk ka-kau"

"Hyung!" Teriak baekhyun , kris langsung melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menatap chanyeol tajam

"Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal jika dia kembali kepadaku lagi , kajja baekhyun" kris menarik tangan baekhyun pergi tapi sebelumnya baekhyun bicara pada chanyeol

"Yeolli , aku akan menunggumu di sungai han malam ini pukul 7 dan aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang" lalu setelah itu kris kembali menariknya sehingga menyisakan chanyeol seorang diri

Chanyeol memegang lehernya sebentar , fikirannya kembali kepada kata-kata kris tadi.

Itu artinya mereka sudah resmi buka tunangan lagi? Itu artinya baekhyun sangat mencintainya?

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti-mu Baek"

Luhan POV

"Luhan"

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memanggil namaku , itu sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar

"Eum ... murid sekolah sebelah ada disini" jelas sehun

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku berusaha terdengar biasa saja

"Aku tidak tau tapi mereka ada banyak dan mereka mencari ... Minseok saem"

Deg

Mencari minseok? Untuk apa? Apa jangan-jangan merek datang untuj balas dendam?

"Bawa aku kesana"

Author POV

Sesampainya luhan dan sehun disana , sekumpulan murid-murid sekolah sebelah langsung menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Wahh wahh ... kau Xi Luhan kan? Kudengar kau itu anak berandal dari sekolah ini , benar?" Tanya ketua geng mereka , Kwangjun

"Apa yang kalian cari?" Tanya balik luhan tampa menjawab pertanyaan kwangjun

"Aku ada perlu dengan murid sini , Kim Minseok. Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar kemudian tiba-tiba fikirannya melayang kemasa-masa dimana ia dan minseok sangat dekat , ini berarti jika minseok terlibat suatu masalah , dia akan dikeluarkan sebagai guru.

"Maaf , disini tidak ada murid bernama Kim Minseok. Kalau mau selamat , jangan datang kesekolah ini lagi" jelas luhan

Keesokan harinya disekolah sebelah.

"Ya! Kwangjun , aku sudah tanya kenalanku di sekolah sebelah dan qyternyata kim minseok itu seorang guru" jelas teman kwangjun

"Bohong! Kelihatannya dia lebih kecil dari kita" cibir kwangjun

"Tapi dia sangat pintar jadi dia lompat kelas dan menjadi guru disana" jelas temannya

"Dan si Luhan itu melindunginya , ottokhae?" Lanjutnya

"Aku punya cara khusus untuk menanganinya" ucap kwangjun dengan seringaiannya

TBC

**sebenernya ff ini sedikit terinspirasi sma komik apa gtu aku lupa/? Tpi gk seluruhnya kok , oh iya btw chap depan adalah chapter terakhir dri ff ini oke.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Why Must You? Chapter 5 - END

Cast: - Byun BaekHyun

\- Park ChanYeol

\- Kim MinSeok

\- Xi LuHan

Other Cast : - Wu Yi Fan

\- Kim JongDae

Genre : Romance , School Life , Friendship

Rating : T-M

-ENJOY-

Luhan POV

"Sedang apa mereka disini?"

"Untuk apa murid sekolah sebelah berada disini?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa murid berbicara seperti itu dan setelah itu aku langsung melihat keluar jendela , dibawah sana tepatny didepan gerbang sekolah sudah ada beberapa murid sekolah sebelah yang sepertinya ada perlu.

"Hai! Terima kasih atas sambutanmu waktu itu" ucap ketua mereka , kwangjun saat aku menghampiri mereka

"Kalian tidak mengerti peringatanku, ya?" Tanyaku datar

"Ikut aku kalau tidak mau terjadi keributan"

"Kalau gurumu ketahuan bermain malam-malam , posisinya pasti terancam" lanjutnya

Deg!

Itu benar dan dengan ogah-ogahan aku langsung mengikuti mereka.

"Luhan" panggil sehun

"Kau jangan kemari" tegasku

"Ingat! Hari ini aku tidak mau ada keributan. Jangan bilang-bilang sama minseok" peringatku kepada sehun

"Bodoh...! Minseok takkan mengerti hal ini!" Samar-samar aku mendengar sehun berkata seperti itu

Author POV

Brakk

Sontak semua guru yang sedang mengadakan rapat itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang dibuka secara kasar itu dan pelakunya adalah Oh Sehun diikuti dengan murid XI A dibelakangnya.

"Kalian ... ada apa?" Tanya minseok kaget dengan tingkah muridnya

"Apa-apaan ini? Kami sedang rapat" bentak kepsek

"Diam! Kami sedang buru-buru!" Jawab sehun kesal

"Minseok saem! Ini benar-benar gawat" sehun segera menghampiri minseok

"Luhan ..."

Deg!

"Ada apa, kim minseok?" Tanya seorang guru

"Maaf tapi aku akan segera kembali" jawab minseok

Luhan POV

Bugh

Bugh

'Sakit , jika saja ini tidak menyangkut minseok aku akan membalas kalian' batin luhan

"Waktu itu kau sombong sekali" ucap kwangjun , aku hanya diam menerima perlakuan mereka

"Sekarang coba ngomong!" Kwangjun menarik kerah seraganku dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya lagi sebelum ...

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak seseorang yang sangat kukenal

Ngikkk

Diikuti dengan suara melengking , benar saja minseok mengambil papan tulis kecil (tau kan?) Lalu mengesekan kapurnya disnaa dengan kasar sehingga menciptakab bunyi yang sangag nyaring (tau kan maksudnya?) Membuat kwangjun dan teman-temannya menutup telinga mereka kesakitan.

"Minseok?" Panggilku , aku tidak percaya dia datang menolongku

"Jangan macam-macam dengan muridku , aku takkan tinggal diam jika muridku diganggu" jelas minseok

Kulihat para murid XI A ikut menolongku , seperti sehun yang menghadang kwangjun lalu yang lainnya melempar bola volly kearah mereka. Aku masih diam duduk melihat kearah mereka sampai pandanganku dan minseok bertemu.

"Luhan" teriaknya dan ia langsung menghambur kepelukanku.

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya

Baekhyun POV

Aku mengeratkan jaketku untuk ketiga kalinya karna malam ini di sungai Han sangat dingin , kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku.

Pukul 19.05

Aku yakin sebentar lagi chanyeol akan datang.

19.10

19.20

19.45

Waktu bergulir terlalu cepat tapi aku yakin chanyeol pasti datang .

20.05

Tidak , jangan menagis Byun Baekhyun! Chanyeol pasti datang. Sebentar lagi pasti datang

20.30

"Hiks" isakan itu begitu saja lolos dari bibirku

"Chanyeol hiks pasti datang"

21.00

"Chanyeol tidak hiks akan datang" lirihku , aku menutup wajahku yang menangis .

"Bodoh"

Deg!

Itu ... suara chanyeol kan? Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Kubuka tanganku dan pemandangan pertana yang kulihat adalah seorang park chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku?" Tanyanya

"Karna aku yakin chanyeol akan datang" jawabku dengan senyum merekah

Chanyeol POV

"Karna aku yakin chanyeol akan datang" jawabnya

Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan tampang datarku lalu mengenggam kedua tangannya yang sangat dingin.

"Kau sudah kedinginan begini Byun Baekhyun , kau bisa sakit" cemasku dan ia hanya tersenyum kepadaku

"Aku senang chanyeol masih mencemaskanku" katanya

Sial!

Grep

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang kedinginan itu , kenapa ia rela menungguku selama 2 jam sedangkan ia tau sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak kuat dingin.

"Kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun tapi entah kenapa aku masih mencintaimu" bisikku

"Maaf chanyeol tapi aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya

Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami , aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat begitu bersinar malam ini , kukecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Saranghae" lirihku

"Nado saranghae nae giant" balasnya

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan perlahan sekat diantara kami mulai menipis sampai akhirnya aku berhasil mencium bibir mungilnya.

Author POV

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa dengan wajah seperti itu?" Tanya minseok kepada luhan

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka memukuliku tampa ampun" jawab luhan lalu ia memberikan kotak obat kepada minseok

"Sini duduk" minseok menyuruh luhan duduk disampingnya

Luhan menurut ia segera duduk disamping minseok , sedangkan mknseok membersihkan luka yang ada diwajah luhan lalu setelah selesai minseok menempelkan handsaplas/? Didahi luhan.

"Selesai! Jika wajahmu penuh luka seperti ini kau terlihat benar-benar dirimu Lu" seru minseok

"Maksudmu jika wajahku bersih dari luka aku terlihat rajin , eoh?" Tanya luhan , minseok menggangguk

"Ada bagusnya. Kau terlihat jujur jika wajahmu penuh luka mungkin karna memang imejmu itu nappeun" ledek minseok

"Apa kau serius? Kalau aku membuang imej murid teladan mungkin aku bakal terang-terangan mengganggu guruku sendiri" jelas luhan dengan seringaiannya

Chup

Deg!

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget dengan minseok yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

"Nggak masalah kalau kau mau menggangguku , baik sebagai murid teladan ataupun biang kerok"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" lanjut minseok

"Kau ini" luhan mengacak rambut minseok

"Terang-terangan sekali bicara seperti itu"

Minseok menatap luhan bingung , apakah salah jika dirinya jujur?

"Eh? Ini sudah sangat larut Lu , aku harua pulang" minseok berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat pulang dari rumah luhan namun tangan luhan mencegahnya.

"Karna ini sudah malam kenapa kau tidak menginap saja? Lagipula kau sudah bilang kau mencintaiku jadi ..." luhan ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan minseok

"Aku menginginkanmu" bisik luhan seduktiv

"Ta-tapi kau saja belum membalas perkataanku"

"Aku mencintaimu kim minseok , tidakkah kau lihat perjuanganku mendapatkanmu sampai akhirnya kau menyadarinya" ucap luhan

"Kau benar" gumam minseok

"Jadi ..."

"Jadi apa?" Tanya minseok

"Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain'?" Tanya luhan dengan seringaiannya

"Andwee! Dasar pervert!"

Other Side

Baekhyun dan chanyeol masih betah berada di sungai Han malam ini.

"Chan , dingin" lirih baekhyun , chanyeol mengerti langsung memeluk baekhyun dari belakang lalu memasukan tubuh mereka kedalam jaket chanyeol karna jaket chanyeol sangat besar.

"Aku senang akhirnya dapat memilikimu Baek" ujar chanyeol

"Aku juga" balas baekhyun

Tiba - tiba angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang.

Wushh/?

"Wahh ... dingin sekali" gerutu baekhyun

"Jinjja? Kau tau bagaimana caranya Agar tubuhmu tidak dingin Baek?" Tanya chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya

"Bagaimana Chan?"

"Kau yakin ingin tau?" Goda chanyeol

"Bagaimana bagaimana? Aku sangat kedinginan" seru baekhyun dengan polosnya

Chanyeol segera membisikan baekhyun sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba wajah baekhyun memerah dan ia memukuli lengan chanyeol.

"Dasar mesum!"

END


End file.
